1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy assembly, and more particularly to a toy assembly having a magnetically floated doll in a transparent container member.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has provided several toy devices which utilize magnetic forces for mounting various component parts of the toy to one another. An example of a toy doll having magnetically connected joints is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,888.
The toy industry is continuously striving to design toys having features which appeal to the creative imagination of the children playing with the toys. However, the toy industry has not provided a toy assembly having the multitude of features of the novel toy assembly of the present invention including a toy figure held in a floating position by magnetic forces and subsequently movable by the same magnetic forces.